nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarutobi Kasai
Character First Name:'Edit ((Character first name here)) '''Character Last Name:'Edit ((Character last name here)) 'IMVU Username:'Edit (( IMVU user name goes here.)) 'Nickname: (optional)'Edit 'Age:'Edit (( Character age here. Typically for Genin, they will be the age of 12. )) 'Date of Birth:'Edit (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY then AN which stands for After Naruto. )) ((The present year is 201AN)) ((Take the present year and subtract your age from it to get your birth year) 'Gender:'Edit ((Male or female )) 'Ethnicity:'Edit ((Amegakurian ect )) 'Height:'Edit ((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10")) 'Weight:'Edit ((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs)) 'Blood Type:'Edit ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) 'Occupation:'Edit (( Civilian or Ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos:'Edit 'Affiliation:'Edit (Village) 'Relationship Status:'Edit ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) 'Personality:'Edit (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour:'Edit 'Nindo: (optional)'Edit ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:'Edit ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:'Edit ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) 'Ninja Class: '''Edit ''((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) 'Element One:'Edit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:'Edit (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:'Edit ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:'Edit (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:'Edit (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:'Edit (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Weapon Inventory:'Edit ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) '''Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:'Edit Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:'Edit ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:'Edit ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:'Edit ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:'Edit 'Approved by:'Edit ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''